Choices
by emariebell
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are best friends, but Harry's twin sister Hermione doesn't think well about Draco because he's always teasing her, not that he liked her, he just liked teasing her. She changes her mind about him during her 6th year, and so does he... Dramione
1. Part I

**AU where Harry and Hermione are in Slytherin and are the children of Death Eaters: Lily and James Potter. They befriend Draco Malfoy and become Death Eaters in their 6th year.**

 **I do not own these characters** , **they belong to JK Rowling**

 **Part I:** **Beginning**

Lily Evans met James Potter on the Hogwarts Express, September 1, 1971, she'll never forget the day she met her future husband. They both spent the whole train ride talking, practicing spells and eating sweets together. They both stood next to each other during the sorting ceremony, already knowing that they were going to be sorted into Slytherin, mostly everyone in the Evans family and the Potter family were in Slytherin. They got to know each other very well during their years at Hogwarts. They were just friends... until they developed feelings for each other in their 5th year and they began dating in their 6th year. While at Hogwarts Lily was best friends with Narcissa Black, and James was best friends with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius actually had a crush on Narcissa but she saw him as a friend until Lily convinced her to give him a chance, they began dating in their 7th year only because she was being nice, but she slowly fell in love with him.

Right after they finished Hogwarts, Lily and James got married, few people attended the wedding only close friends and family.

Before Lily turned 20, she became pregnant, James was excited and nervous at the same time, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father, but he was also worried if he was going to be a good father. James passed out when he found out he was going to be the father of twins. Lily and James were talking about names a week before the babies were born, they already knew they were having a boy and a girl, so they decided on Harry and Hermione.

Harry James Potter and Hermione Lily Potter were born on July 31, 1980. Harry had his father's jet black hair and his hazel eyes, and Hermione had her mother's white blonde hair and her silver eyes.

Lily and James lost contact with Lucius and Narcissa, they didn't even know that they were married and had a son named Draco.

Lily and James spoiled their kids, they loved them more than anything in the world and protected them with their life. They lived in a beautiful mansion that James used to live in before his parents died. They left the mansion and all of their money to their only son.

Around the time when Harry and Hermione turned 1, Voldemort was recruiting followers, he had asked Lily and James to join him, and they accepted. They reunited with Lucius and Narcissa since they also joined the Death Eaters.

Their sons became best friends, but Hermione really didn't like Draco, he always teased her since they were young, he didn't like her or anything, he just enjoyed teasing her.

Soon Draco turned 11 and received his Hogwarts letter, and Harry and Hermione were still waiting for their letters to arrive. Harry went with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius to Diagon Alley to buy Draco's school supplies. Harry and Hermione still had less than 2 months until their 11th birthday, and less than 3 months until Harry, Hermione, and Draco would be going to Hogwarts.

 **This is my first story, I hope you enjoyed it! Part II will be up soon!!**

 **Notes: Lily is pure blood, she's an only child, she has white blond hair and silver eyes, she never met Snape since she already knew she was a witch and didn't live in the muggle world**

 **James still has the same facial features, his parents died while he was at Hogwarts, both him and Lily attended Lucius and Narcissa's wedding and Lily was the maid of honor and James was the best man, Lily and James are the god parents of Draco, (I don't know much about god parents, I don't have one so I don't understand)**

 **Narcissa only had one sister Andromeda, she was still disowned for marrying a muggle born, Bellatrix isn't in the story, not that I don't like Bellatrix**

 **~Elise**

 **I'm new so I don't know how to use Fan Fiction so far, but to answer Qoheleth 's question, yes Hermione is a different person, she was born to James and Lily, and she's Harry's twin sister, she is not a Granger**


	2. Part II

**Part II:**

The morning of September 1st is chaotic

"Are you kids ready, we have to leave at 10:30!" Lily yells from the kitchen

"I'm ready! Hurry 'Mione!" Harry shouts at Hermione

"I just need my jumper, don't rush me Harry!"

Lily ran with Hermione straight at the wall between 9 and 10, James ran with Harry

Harry saw Draco with his parents waiting for the Potters to arrive, and ran to him to greet him

"Hey Draco, hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" Harry greeted

"Hello Harry" replied Narcissa while smiling

"Where's your sister and your parents Harry?" asked Lucius

"Excited to see your best friend aren't you dad?" teased Draco

Lucius smirked

Draco and Harry reminded Narcissa of how James and Lucius were when they went to Hogwarts, they'd always be happy to see each other on the platform. It was normal for Narcissa and Lily to hug because they were girls, but James and Lucius would always hug like they were still 12, despite them being 31 years old

"Lily! Hello!" Narcissa greeted Lily while hugging her

"Hello!" Lily greets her friend

"I can't believe this day is finally here, my son and your twins are going to Hogwarts" Narcissa starts tearing up

Lily comforts Narcissa, Lily is going to miss her kids, but she's not as emotional as Narcissa

Draco says goodbye to his parents and Harry and Hermione say goodbye to theirs

Draco and Harry find a compartment to sit in

"Hermione come sit the train is going to leave and you're going to be standing up the whole ride"

"Harry it's fine I'll find somewhere to sit"

Hermione can't find anywhere to sit so she's going to have to sit with her twin brother and... Draco

First years are greeted by Hagrid, and are taken by boats to Hogwarts

Professor McGonagall greets the first years and explains to them about the sorting ceremony

Draco and Harry are standing next to each other waiting to be sorted, Hermione is trying to stay away from Draco

"Harry Potter"

Harry is called to sit and have the sorting hat placed on his head

"No doubt about where this one will be placed in... SLYTHERIN"

Harry wasn't suprised, mostly everyone in his family was in Slytherin, and most of his family is pure blood, expect for some people who chose not to be prejudice against non pure blood, and either married a half blood, muggle born, or even a muggle or a squib, the Potters don't like to talk about those family members

"Draco Malfoy

Of course he knows in his heart that he is going to be placed in Slytherin, every Malfoy was in Slytherin

The sorting hat said nothing other than "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione Potter"

Now Hermione was getting nervous, what if she would be placed in any house than Slytherin, she felt like she would be a disappointment to her family, in her mind she prayed to be in Slytherin

"Hmm, intelligent, brave, loyal, determined, hmm, maybe Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, no?, then... SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione was relieved, she wouldn't belong in any other house, yes she has one trait of each house, but she couldn't make it 7 years without her brother

The feast was lovely, Hermione made friends fast, all the girls she met were like her, they come from a pure blood family, and mostly no one in their family was in any other house other than Slytherin

Harry and Draco already made friends with the sons of... Death Eaters, just like them, pure blood, and have parents who are Death Eaters

The classes were ok, of course they were boring and no one really listened, Harry and Draco kept talking, Hermione kept trying to tell them to shut up, but she ended getting detention for yelling at them while the professor was still talking

One girl didn't like Hermione already... Pansy Parkinson, a pure blood witch, who is very prejudice and obnoxious, she hates muggle borns, she always has to call a muggle born a "mudblood", Hermione always stayed away from her, but Draco is the best friend of Hermione's brother so she always got shit for it, so what if her parents and Draco's parents are best friend, it doesn't mean she has to be a total bitch, plus one thing that disgusted her what that Pansy had a huge crush on Draco, he tried to be nice to her and tell her he didn't like her, but she would not give up

She didn't know until 6th year why Pansy truly hated her

"Hermione I don't understand what he does that bothers you so much"

"Harry! he's been bothering me since we were 4! Do you not see it!?"

Hermione was upset, 7 years of knowing Draco, he never said anything nice about her, he always said or did something that pissed her off

"I do see it, I've seen it for 7 years, he probably just likes you"

Hermione would never in her entire life believe that Draco Malfoy had a crush on her, if he did, he would've done at least 1 nice thing

"Harry don't be stupid, why would he like me?"

"You're pretty, smart, sweet, Dad said that the boys always liked Mum because of those traits when they went Hogwarts, 'Mione, you look just like Mum!, you have her white blonde hair and silver eyes, yeah you're right, he doesn't like you, he's in love with you!!"

Hermione starts chasing Harry and she finally catches him and playfully hits him, Draco sees them and wonders what would it be like if he had a sibling, Harry is like his brother, but it's not the same, and Hermione well... he's still not sure about that

"I can't believe how time goes by so fast"

Hermione is going to miss Hogwarts and the friends she made there

"Let's go sissy, Draco already found somewhere to sit"

Hermione groans and follows Harry

Draco starts playing footsies with Hermione, and like the beginning of the year she looks for somewhere else to sit, and of course she can't find anywhere, everywhere else is full, she returns and tries to ignore him and stares out the window, but Draco being the git that he is kicks Hermione one last time, she kicks him in his knee and is surprised to see that he actually stopped and didn't bother her for the rest of the train ride

When they finally arrive and meet up with their parents, the Malfoys are invited to the Potter mansion for dinner, Hermione asks her mum and Narcissa to keep Draco as far away from her while he's at her home, they smile and agree

Of course they couldn't control him and they thought it was cute that he has always messed with her since they were kids, Narcissa always hoped they'd end up together, and Draco always reminded his mum that he did not like Hermione Potter, he just loved messing with her, and Narcissa always reminded him, things could change, he has the choice


End file.
